


The Birds, The Bees and The Grog

by Shadecat



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadecat/pseuds/Shadecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenzi talks Trick into a little late-night drinking game after he closes for the night. What happens after that, well, didn't your mom tell you about the birds and the bees?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birds, The Bees and The Grog

Kenzi slammed the shot glass down and grinned at her drinking partner. “Your turn.”

Lifting the glass to his mouth, Trick’s lips twisted in a grimace as he braced for the burn of the dwarfish grog. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” he narrowed his eyes at her over the brim of the glass.

“I? Moi? Are you referring to little ol’ mortal me? Are you inferring that a slip of a girl managed to trick the probably immortal and definitely older than dirt Trick into a drinking game? I scoff at you, good man. Scoff, scoff!” Kenzi placed a hand against her chest in feigned shock and denial.

“I could very easily hate you.” Trick tipped his head back and let the liquid run as quickly down this throat as he could, but it wasn’t quick enough to keep it from leaving a trail of molten heat as it wound its way to his stomach. His face twisted in response as he held his breath, fist pounding the wooden bar top. Fortunately for him, no one was here to witness this embarrassment. He’d closed the bar an hour ago. Kenzi had been reluctant to go home and _somehow_ had talked him into a drinking contest.

Kenzi laughed and slapped him on the back. “Atta boy. Feel the burn.”

Trick grumbled unintelligibly about her feeling something before quickly gulping down a glass of water. “Most humans would be vomiting copiously by now or screaming about it eating through their stomachs. I’ll admit, I’m impressed.”

Leaning back, Kenzi gave her belly a pat. “A hundred percent Slavic cast iron. We’re breastfed vodka as a genetic reinforcement.”

With a wry grin, he said, “That explains _so_ much about you.”

Kenzi snorted. “What’s _your_ excuse, buddy? You’ve had centuries or eons or whatever to build up a tolerance. You’re whining like a noob. Drink your grog like a man,” she said before lifting another glass and throwing the volatile contents down her throat.

Trick took a deep breath through his nose and bit back the glib retort that wanted to roll so effortlessly off his tongue. He wasn’t sure what it was about this human girl, but she seemed to bring out both the wildly inappropriate and immature side of him as well as the protective nurturing side. It was a conflicting sensation; one that he was almost getting used to. He lifted his glass to her and closed his eyes, hoping that not being able to see the questionable contents of his drink would make it easier to imbibe. He was wrong. The grog seemed to want to make up for not being seen by doubling the intensity of its taste. Trick held a hand to his mouth as he forced himself to swallow.

“You’d better not ralph on me, Trick. Else I’mma bring a world of hurt to your fae ass.” Kenzi leaned back from the bar.

Confident that the brew would stay down, Trick glared at Kenzi. “I am not going to _ralph_ on you or anyone.” Pouring two more shots, Trick smirked as he said, “Anyone ever tell you you’re awfully mouthy for a human?”

“Besides everyone I’ve ever met?” Kenzi grinned and grabbed her next shot.

Trick laughed and lifted his, clinking it against hers. “To your health.”

Tipping her head, Kenzi returned the sentiment. “To yours.”

They both threw their shots down, faces twitching at the taste. They met each other’s eyes and held gazes, faces blank and serious. It lasted for all of ten seconds before Trick’s mouth began to twitch. Kenzi’s eyes widened and her hands clenched the bar. The twitching at the corner of Trick’s mouth grew until he bit his bottom lip to stop it. The tips of Kenzi’s fingers were white with the force of her grip. Trick’s shoulder’s shook. Kenzi kicked the bar. Trick’s head hit the bar as he burst out laughing; Kenzi joining him a fraction of a second later.

“You fail, Trickster.” Kenzi prodded his still-shaking shoulders with a finger.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t have a little fae in you?” Trick stood back up, leaning on his elbow on the bar.

Kenzi sighed and shook her head. “Not even a speck of pixie dust’s worth.”

Trick lowered his head and raised an eyebrow at her. “Want some?”

Kenzi blinked rapidly, mouth dropping open in an ‘o’ of surprise. “Oh my god! How drunk are you?”

“You are _way_ too easy, Kenzi.” Trick said as he broke out laughing again, grabbing a glass of water and taking a drink.

A dangerous gleam lit Kenzi’s eyes. Leaning forward on the counter, she gave a wicked smile. “I don’t know, Trick. For you, I might be. All depends on whatchya got going on down there.” Lifting off the stool, Kenzi made to try to peek past the bar top and down towards Trick’s crotch.

Trick spluttered into the glass, water dribbling down his chin. Coughing, he put it down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes wide and incredulous as they stared at the girl in front of him. He resisted the urge to cover his front with his hands or sink lower to avoid her gaze. Recovering quickly, he decided to call her bluff. Moving closer to the bar, he gestured to himself in invitation. “Why don’t you find out for yourself?”

A new game had been set in play; chicken. Kenzi prided herself on never backing down from a challenge, but… this was _Trick_. She took in the smug grin on his face as he already considered himself the victor of this challenge and it sparked the impish devil in her. “Don’t mind if I do,” she lifted further off the stool and reached over the bar top, running her fingers down his vest as she made for his crotch.

His eyes widened as he realized he had quickly lost control of the situation. He couldn’t back away without conceding victory, so he braced himself as her deft fingers traced down his stomach; her hand twisting around so she could cup him through his pants. He sucked in a quick breath and tried not to close his eyes as she squeezed him lightly.

Kenzi was surprised that Trick did _not_ seem to be proportionate to his body size. Impressed and curious, she molded her palm to the line of him, feeling her pulse quicken as she felt him harden. Lifting her eyes, she met his and again, their gazes held. This time, a weight was behind the stare; a beating thrum of something not quite thought of. Trick’s tongue came out to wet his lips and Kenzi’s eyes dropped to his mouth. The thrum grew louder.

“What the _hell_ are you doing?” Both of their heads turned to see Bo standing at the end of the bar, eyes wide.

Giving one last caress, Kenzi quickly brought her hand back to her lap, leaning back in her chair and feigning nonchalance. “There was a bee.”

Trick swallowed thickly, pouring himself another shot of grog and downing it with a gasp. His body was still tingling and humming, the phantom feel of Kenzi’s fingers still tracing him.

Bo arched a brow and looked between the two of them. “A bee?”

Kenzi nodded. “Mmhmm.” She took another shot of grog, making a face at the taste.

“On Trick’s _crotch_.” The disbelief in Bo’s voice was tangible. She looked at Trick questioningly.

He nodded, holding his hands a foot apart. “A big one.”

Kenzi bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Yup. Huge. Massive. Monolithic.”

Trick quirked a brow at her. “Monolithic?”

Kenzi smiled broadly and held her hands up. “From where I was sitting it was.”

A buzz of pride filled him before he turned back to Bo. “And what can I help you with?”

Still eyeing the two warily, Bo walked over to Kenzi. “Actually, I need my girl here. We have a client who wants to meet up tonight.”

Turning a pout towards Bo, Kenzi whined, “Tonight? But, I’m getting my grog on with the Trickster. I totally bet him I’d drink him under the table.”

Trick’s brain flashed a few lurid images of what one could do under a table and he mentally berated himself. “If Bo needs you…” Kenzi turned hurt eyes back to him. “Although, you _have_ been drinking quite a bit already. I doubt you’d be of any use.”

The hurt faded quickly as she looked back at Bo. “Exactly. I’m drunk on grog, for pity’s sake. You don’t want to set me loose on a client. I might do something unseemly. More so than usual.” She poked Bo’s nose with her finger.

Leaning back, Bo wrinkled her nose. “Is _that_ what I smell? I thought you were varnishing the bar.” Looking from Kenzi to Trick, Bo shook her head. “Fine, I’ll go solo on this.” Turning to Trick, she levied a finger at him. “Try not to get her so she’s sleeping with her head in the toilet.” She gave Kenzi’s hair a stroke before she left.

Leaving the two of them alone. “Monolithic, huh?” Trick grinned.

Kenzi dipped her finger in his water and flicked it at him. “You’d prefer gargantuan?”

“I’m not complaining.” He poured two more shots.

“Don’t see why you should,” Kenzi mumbled, eyes drawn back down Trick’s body.

Trick’s brow furrowed. “Why a bee?”

Kenzi shrugged. “Dunno. I panicked. It was either a bird or a bee. Bee seemed more likely. Or would you rather I told her that I was copping a feel?”

“Yeah, because _that_ would have gone over well.” Trick reached for his drink, smirking at Kenzi as she hesitated. “What’s this? Finally lost your nerve?” He goaded her, part of him not wanting this new path to disappear so early.

She glared at him in response, silently lifting her glass to her lips and swallowing the contents. Eyes still on him, she licked her lips clean and gestured for him to take his turn. He did, almost mechanically, gaze drawn back to her as he fought the burn. She smiled at the noticeable effort he showed to force the grog down. “Isn’t this stuff supposed to taste better as you drink more? Shouldn’t it kill your taste buds or something?”

Shaking his head, Trick reached for his water. “Unfortunately, no. Dwarves may make a potent drink, but they’re masters at their craft and refuse to make something that won’t be appreciated by the right palate.”

“Whose palate are they trying to impress, Optimus Prime’s?” Kenzi gave Trick’s water a fond look. As he set it down, she grabbed it from the bar.

“You could just ask for your own, you know.” Trick rolled his eyes.

The corner of Kenzi’s mouth quirked up. “But I don’t _want_ my own. I want yours.” So saying this, she turned the glass until her lips covered the part of the rim his had. Ice-blue eyes on his, she flicked her tongue out, licking the lip of the glass before covering it with her mouth. She took a deep drink, nostrils flaring as she breathed between swallows. Leaving a few mouthfuls in the glass, she put it back on the counter and grinned her challenge at Trick.

The humming in his body was back, an almost audible thrum that vibrated through the air between them. Trick’s fingers wrapped around the glass, turning it until the smudge of her lip gloss was facing him. Bringing it up to his mouth, he kept his eyes on her as he mimicked her earlier action; tongue flicking out to wet the rim. It brought the taste of her lip gloss back into his mouth and his pulse quickened as cinnamon flooded his mouth. He drank the remaining water greedily; tongue returning to the cinnamon-smear and licking it away. Trick watched as Kenzi’s pupils expanded, the humming sound echoing in his body as he leaned towards her. “I always wondered what flavor you were.”

Kenzi let out a breathy laugh. “I’m not sure how comfortable I am knowing that you might mean that literally.”

An invisible line had been drawn on the bar top; one that Kenzi had been the first to cross. Trick kept his hands on his side as he leaned back on the bar. “Oh, I mean it literally. I may not want to feed on you, but it doesn’t mean I don’t wonder what you taste like.”

He watched as Kenzi’s throat worked while she swallowed. She leaned closer, her eyes flicking down his body before returning to his face. “You know how to use that thing?”

“Haven’t had any complaints.” This close, he could feel her breath against his face, the warm gusts scented by the cinnamon on her lips. His mouth watered.

“Good thing I’m not allergic to bees,” she said before leaning forward, hand reaching up to grab the back of Trick’s head as she crushed her mouth to his.

A rush blazed through Trick as her tongue darted past his lips, his arms winding around her quickly. His lips slid over hers, tongue gliding against hers as he pulled her tighter. Or tried to. He growled when he realized the bar was in his way. She kneeled on the stool, halfway over the bar as she completely ignored ‘the line’ and tried to climb onto him. The sound of glass breaking had them pulling apart, gasping panting breaths as they looked for the cause. Shards of glass on Kenzi’s side of the bar showed them the fate of Trick’s water glass.

Kenzi was sitting on the bar, arm on Trick’s shoulder as she leaned her forehead against his. Trick’s hands were clenched on her waist as he fought with himself not to pull her the rest of the way over the counter. “Kenzi,” he started.

She shook her head before pressing her lips to his. “Nuh uh, grumpy pants. I’d say the genie’s out of the bottle by now.” She scraped her nails lightly over the nape of his neck and watched him shiver. “I believe there’s something resembling a bed in that dungeon of yours downstairs.”

Trick’s fingers tightened as another rush of lust hit him. He tilted his neck until he could nip at her lower lip, suckling it before ending with a kiss. “You’re making it very difficult for me to be a gentleman.”

Making a rude noise, Kenzi continued to crawl over the bar until she had him pressed up against the wall. “Trick, I’ve been living with a succubus for the last several months. Do you know how many times I’ve been cockblocked? I mean, I know she doesn’t do it on purpose, but still,” she ran a hand up his leg to cup him through his pants again, sucking in a breath as she felt him fully erect.

His hand reached around to knead against her ass, even as his mouth said, “You’ve had a lot to drink. This is probably the grog talking.”

“Grog schmog. A girl has _needs_ , you know. And if this is anything to go by,” she gave him a squeeze and watched his eyes roll back, “so do fae bartenders.” She smiled as she lowered her mouth and kissed him again, hand still moving over him.

Giving in, Trick jerked his hips against her before pulling back and grabbing her hand. Walking backwards, he began to lead her towards the stairs. “You know, you’ll probably regret this tomorrow.”

“I regret nothing. And just think, you’ll be my first fae.” Her hips rolled as she strolled behind him.

Reaching the door to the stairs, Trick turned back to her with a wry grin. “There’s a possibility that _I’ll_ regret this in the morning.”

Kenzi’s fingers toyed with his belt as she braced against him. “I may not be a succubus, but I can assure you, you won’t be regretting anything I do tonight.”

Trick felt himself twitch in his pants and he hurriedly led her down the stairs, locking the door behind them. He followed her laughter down as he prepared himself for a night he may have never expected, but was certainly looking forward to.


End file.
